Til Death Us Do Part
by TheNovEditor
Summary: With the originals trying to defy Klaus at every opportunity they have, Elena is far from safe in Mystic Falls. To make matters worse, it all goes down on her wedding day!
1. Chapter 1: The Choice

Til Death Us Do Part

Chapter 1

-Elena's Pov-

Damon handed me a small vial of the thick crimson liquid that was his blood. I knew what the consequences of dying with this in my system were. I knew that by this time tomorrow, I could be a whole new being. A cold blooded killer. A vampire.

"Damon" I sighed, "Is this really necessary?" my heart was racing rapidly as everything from last night's discussion became so real.

"Yes Elena, it is. If the originals, with the exception of Klaus, are plotting to kill you, we need to take precautions. And I mean big ones!" Damon emphasised his point by slamming his right hand into the palm of his left. "Elena you agreed. And I think that the only that way you and my brother are going to have a care free wedding day, is if you drink this."

With the mention of the word wedding, I felt the need to glance at my 17th century, sapphire and diamond encrusted engagement ring. It was huge. And I mean huge. It glistened immaculately in the early morning sunlight.

"After all we've been through..." I couldn't finish. Everything around me contributed to the overwhelming feeling in my heart. The serene glow of the white satin bed covers made just for me. That look in Damon's eye telling me everything was going to be alright. And the fresh scent of luxurious flowers placed around the hotel room.

"Just drink Elena. Then thank me later." Damon did that cute eye thing once again. "Your hot little bridesmaids are on their way up. Make sure to drink every-" He wasn't able to conclude his sentence before Bonnie, Caroline, Meredith and Katherine burst through the door.

"Damon! What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Caroline began to jokingly beat Damon out of the suite with a vanilla scented cushion. "Get out! Go on! Make sure your ready on time! I'm so not kidding!"

I turned to Katherine who was placing a bright pink hold all on the bed. "Thanks for everything you've done for me Katherine. Who would've thought when you returned on founders' day, that you would be here, on mine and Stefan's wedding day to support us." Katherine turned to face me with a sweet caring smile on her face. "I'm so glad that we've bonded Kat, because no matter what has happened in the past, we're family." We wholeheartedly embraced each other for a while until Bonnie interrupted.

"Could you two save the great times 100 grandmother-great granddaughter bonding for later?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows with a subtle smile. "Save the speeches for the reception."

"Be careful Bonnie." Katherine said through her teeth with a devilish grin. "I'm really not that old."

Meredith laughed. "Elena it is an absolute honour to have been asked to be a bridesmaid."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Your relationship with Ric has allowed you and I to also become like sisters"

"Weddings just bring everyone together." Caroline then opened the pink bag and pulled out a ton of stuff. There was makeup, hair clips and pins, nail polish, fake nails, eye lashes, a curling iron, a brush, a comb, a hairdryer, and a straightener. She ushered me to a chair in front of the bare dressing table and mirror. "I'll do her makeup, Katherine can do the hair, Bonnie you do finger nails and Meredith do the toes."

Every part of my body relaxed, and I knew that this wedding, without a doubt, would be perfect. "Thank you for doing this guys. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me organise this wedding." I then closed my eyes and thought about Stefan and what he might be doing. He was probably out hunting so that he would look totally stunning for today. Then I thought about my parents. How could I even for a second have thought that today would be anywhere near perfect without them by my side? Tears welled up in my eyes but I knew I had to stay strong. Plus, Caroline would never forgive me if I ruined her masterpiece in the making

"Okay...And there. All done!" Caroline exclaimed.

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't even realised the job was done. "Wow guys. I...I don't know what to say. Thank you so so much."

"You look stunning Elena. I'm just like thrilled for you right now." Meredith looked completely satisfied with the girls' work.

"Yeah but if anyone asks, which they will, I'm your better looking long lost twin sister." Katherine remarked.

Bonnie looked as if she was the one about to cry now. "Elena, it's such a shame that your parents and your aunt Jenna couldn't be here. They would be so proud of the woman that you've become." She then gave me a smile of reassurance.

In the next instant, my photographer and wedding planner entered the room. They were followed by Jeremy and two of our cousins from the south.

"Jeremy!" I jumped into his arms.

"Ahahaha. You look beautiful sis. Today is going to be flawless and if only mom and dad were here to see it." Jeremy squeezed me tighter.

"Yeah...I know." My eyes then switched to my cousins. "Anna! Sharon! I'm so glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for th-"Anna started.

"Time for the dress!" Caroline said halfway through Anna's sentence.

That reminded me of what was in the pocket of my dressing gown. The blood. "Guys I need a minute in the bathroom. Excuse me."

"Hurry back!" Caroline squealed.

Once in the bathroom I made sure that the door was locked. After that, I pulled the bottle out of my pocket and placed it next to the sink. My reflection stared back at me in the mirror and I imagined what I would look like with red eyes and sharp fangs. Now however, I decided to admire how my brown hair was pulled together to form a huge bun at the back. And how my makeup made my dark eyes look insanely pretty.

"Elena? Sorry but Caroline's getting impatient." Bonnie sounded anxious on the other side of the door.

"Coming!" And with that, I opened the vial, and bought it to my lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Altercations

Chapter 2

-Rebekah's Pov-

It was 10:30am and Elena was due to step out of her luxurious hotel foyer at any moment. Kol couldn't seem to keep still and I was afraid that he would blow our cover as we hid just around the corner. Mother could have easily trusted me to come on my own and make sure that everything was on schedule. After all, the spell had to be activated at the stroke of midnight for my mother to be completely sure that everyone in the Petrova bloodline was completely wiped out.

"How much longer do I have to wait before I can rip her heart out?" Kol seemed alarmingly eager.

"What's the rush Kol?" He was agitating me now. "And for your information, we won't be ripping anyone's heart out. Remember that this needs to look like an accident and besides, we need to remain as the noble Mikaelson family in the mayor's eyes!" I realised I was wasting my breath as he seemed very much in a world of his own. "Screw you!"

"Why are you so happy to be taking orders from Esther again? Let us not forget that our so called mother already tried to kill us once. How do we know that she isn't thinking up another way to get rid of us for good? How do we know this isn't part of the scheme?"

"You may have a point but I want Elena to pay for what she did to me. Now I'm about to stab her in the back!" I considered the fact that I and Elena Gilbert could have actually been friends. She hurt me so much when all I wanted was to be accepted. I just wanted to be a teenager again.

"That's more like it." He lips curved into a soft smile. "You look great by the way Rebe-"

"Shhh! She's coming." The driver of the black Rolls Royce stepped out to open the back door. A photographer ran out to the pavement and turned towards the hotel doors as Meredith and Bonnie held them open. After a few moments, I saw a flash of dazzling white. Elena slowly stepped outside holding her wedding dress by the sides. Caroline held the train, which looked about 15 foot long, as they headed for the car. Elena did look quite glamorous with her fingerless gloves and the strapless sparkling wedding gown. The veil was pulled over her head but I could tell she looked okayish. Another car pulled up behind the first as she clambered into the vehicle. Her cute little brother Jeremy followed her inside. The driver and the photographer got into the front while Caroline, Bonnie, Meredith and...Wait. Was that Katerina Petrova? Was she going to the wedding? How would they explain that?

"Doesn't she look ravishing." Kol interrupted and smirked. "Maybe she's even hotter than you."

I looked him up and down as the cars drove off to the church one after the other. When they were out of sight, I spoke. "Come on. We've got about twenty minutes before the ceremony begins."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

When we entered the hotel I realised there were two clerks sitting at desk. They obviously recognised our wedding outfits as one of them stood.

"I'm sorry madam but the bride has already left."

"I know. One of the bridesmaids sent me to get something from her suite. Could you possibly tell me the room number?" I knew it wouldn't be that simple.

"Miss Gilbert was in...Room 267." His eyes narrowed. "You'll need a key of course!" His young eyes looked stern.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I gestured to a well hidden corner.

"Sure." The clerk followed me quickly as the other continued making small talk with Kol.

Once I knew we were well hidden I began. "Are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way? Give me the keys. Now!"

"You're not getting anywhere with that attitude lady!" The anger welled up inside him as he took a step back.

"Don't lady me! Give me the bloody keys!" My right hand was around his neck in an instant and I pushed him into the wall.

"I-I'm sorry!" He handed me the keys with haste as he fell to the floor.

"Thank you." I bent over and stared him in the eyes ready to use compulsion. "Forget this ever happened!"

"This never happened." He repeated still drawn to my eyes.

I sent him back over to the desk and called Kol over. We ran up several flights of stairs then entered Elena's room.

"What are we looking for again? It might be hard to find because they seem to have had a little party in here." Kol examined the catastrophic mess that had been made by the girls.

"Don't you ever listen? We're looking for a few strands of hair!" I went over to the table that looked as if it had been used for Elena's hair and makeup. Surprisingly, there was not one single lock of hair in sight. "Nothing here. I'm going to check the bathroom. Hopefully it's not as bad in there as it is in here! Keep looking around." I sped over to the bathroom door and opened it in a single motion. It looked spotless in here so I scanned the floor first for any traces of hair. Next I tried the bath and then the shower. Still nothing. The sink also had nothing in it.

"Found a brush on the bed! It has plenty of hair on it!"

Maybe I did need him after all. Who knows how long it would have taken me to find the brush if he hadn't been here. I saw him pull a plastic pouch out of his pocket and place a few strands of hair inside. "Well done brother!" I heard him chuckle slightly. Knowing that the job was done, I picked up my purse and began to turn around when I saw it. It was a bottle that held traces of a red substance inside. The blood of a vampire. Most likely Damon's. "This changes everything" I whispered and grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: Unbreakable

Chapter 3

-Elena's Pov-

I could see the church in the distance through the windscreen and it seemed like Rebekah and Kol where just arriving. I was ecstatic when she finally came around last week and tried to make amends. It was a relief to learn that things were finally okay between the two of us. We sort of became friends so it was only right for me to invite her and her family to the wedding. As the driver finally brought the car to a standstill in front of the church, the butterflies in my stomach intensified and I began breathing heavily. I hoped Jeremy hadn't noticed.

"You okay Elena?" He had noticed. How could he not.

"I'm fine." I was trying to stay calm and not hyperventilate. "I just need to take a few deep breaths and then everything will be fantastic!" This is what I was desperately trying to tell myself and I realised that my legs had turned to jelly.

"It's totally okay to be nervous. I would be too if I were in your position." The look he gave me helped a little. It told me that everything would be okay and I needed that. "Don't worry because everyone sitting in that church is there to support you and Stefan."

The word church made me think about how weird it was for a vampire to be getting married in one. I then realized the girls behind us had already gotten out of their Rolls Royce and were gossiping loudly on their way to ours.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see Katherine walk in with us behind Elena." Bonnie let out a huge giggle. "It's going to be absolutely hilarious!"

The car door opened and I waited for Caroline to help me out. Photos were being taken and I was doing my best to stay composed. Once I got to the steps I saw the wedding planner, and someone I guessed was her assistant, holding the handles of the second set of wooden double doors. Behind those doors were about 500 guests and a whole lot more photographers. "What's the time?"

"Two minutes to eleven." Katherine was certainly ready to stride down that aisle with the upmost confidence.

I gripped on to Jeremy's arm hard as the seconds ticked past. "It's almost time."

"You sure you're ready for this Elena?" He frowned.

"Yes!" At that moment the doors opened and Pachelbel's Canon began. I tried to walk with grace and it felt like I was doing a pretty good job. Everyone was standing and all eyes were on me. There were so many people but as we got half way down the aisle, gasps came from everywhere and I knew they were looking at someone else. I heard things like "Oh my God she's a twin?" and "There are two of them?" This small portion of entertainment made things a little easier. Then I saw him and all my nervousness just went away. Stefan Salvatore. I let out a breath and tears came to my eyes. I couldn't stop smiling. When Jeremy gave me over to him, I caught a glimpse of Damon. Sympathy fled through me as I remembered how much he loved me.

"You look beautiful Elena." Stefan gave me a peck on the cheek. It was like we were in a world of our own from the moment our hands touched.

"Thank you." I took in my final moments of being Elena Gilbert.

"Dear beloved..." The priest began.

The ceremony was like a dream because all I could do was stare at Stefan. Our eyes were fixed on each other's the whole time and the connection between us felt like it was at its strongest. The only time it was broken was when we had to exchange rings, but once it was done, the bond was re-established. My vows were recited perfectly up until the last line. I choked up. "T-Til death us do part."

"I love you Elena." Stefan whispered showing how much he meant it in his eyes too. He looked over to Damon and gave him a smug kind of look.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest led the applause.

We locked lips and then stayed there kissing for what seemed like forever.

"I know present to you, Mr and Mrs Stefan Salvatore!"

It felt like we were finally one and as everyone filed out of the church exit, we stayed and kissed a little longer. "We made it Stefan! After the tremendous lows we've faced in our relationship, we survived. I love you!" The tears were running down my face now. I had held it in for much too long.

"You mean so much to me Elena and I now we can finally start our new life together." He began kissing me again. "So Mrs Salvatore, let's go sign the registry and make this official."

"Let's!" We followed the priest into the room with our witnesses, Damon and Katherine. It took a little while but I definitely wanted to be officially known as Elena Salvatore. When it was done, we were left alone to talk.

"So did Damon give you some blood?" Stefan was concerned.

"Yeah, but let's talk about it later. I doubt the originals are gonna try anything today. Just hold me"

"Okay but we need to go soon. Our guests are waiting." He held me for a few minutes until we decided it was time to go. When we got outside, showers of confetti fell down upon us and everyone cheered as we shared yet another smooch.

"Alright! Who wants this?" I waved my bouquet in the air as I teased the females. The screams pierced my ear drums. "Okay, let's go!" I turned my back towards the guests then flung my bouquet into the group of aspiring brides. Someone I didn't recognise caught it so I just clapped. Stefan took me to our vehicle next and we stopped off at many different locations with our guests to take more photos. By the time we were done it was almost four.

"Should we start telling people to make their way to the reception?" Stefan began walking away from me before I stopped him.

"Tell them to go on, but I need you to take me somewhere first!" It was something I needed to do and plus we had to wait to make our big entrance anyway.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" Stefan looked at me with a look of curiosity.

"Wickery Bridge!" I needed to steady my breathing again. The last time Stefan took me there he was threatening to kill me. The thought left my mind as quickly as it had come. "Actually let's go after we've enjoyed life as a married couple for a little while." I hoped that I had chosen the right Salvatore brother for me.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Piece To The Puzzle

Chapter 4

-Rebekah's Pov-

"Well I think I'm gonna go join everyone else at the reception," Kol murmured and started follow a middle-aged man probably hoping to be offered a ride.

"Hold it right there! If you think you can get away that easily then you've got another think coming!" I mocked him as he turned. "You know that we are far from finished yet you still think there is fun to be had."

"I won't take orders from you Rebekah!" His eyes were full of fury. "You want help? Ask me like the gentleman I am!"

"Oh give it a rest!" We were in each other's faces now. "They're not my orders and if you know what's good for you, you would follow them either way." I think he was able to understand what I was thinking without me actually saying it. The serene gardens in which we stood were almost vacant and that was when he appeared.

"Guys..." He shook his head. "Why air our business out in the open for everyone to hear?"

Kol was staring at the grass. "It's fine...We just needed a little chat."

"You do know that mother is ready to kill us if anything goes wrong. I think she has created quite the ritual that can be performed on her own. A spell that has been specifically designed for the three of us and will turn us into humans within minutes. If you don't start being careful, people who we don't need finding out will, causing the entire plan to fail." His eyes were expressionless.

I knew he was right. "Well thanks for your concern Elijah but I think we'll be alright." Our eyes were set upon each others for a moment until he decided to proceed to his car. Once he had sped off down the highway, I started walking through the woods motioning Kol to follow. I had to wait until we were deep inside the forest before I could begin talking. "We need a bone from the body of a Petrova. All living relatives from the generations that came after her own will die!"

"So you mean Tatia? The original Petrova?" He seemed confused. "I don't think we'll be ab-"

"I know we won't be able to find the bones, but I wasn't referring to her. I'm talking about her daughter. I know a rough perimeter of where her remains could be. All I need is your cooperation." My greatest concern was doing the job quickly and not being overheard. The woods were dead silent.

"Grave digging? How fun!" He mocked me. "How can you be sure we'll find anything? There's like a ton of places Tatia's daughter could have been buried."

"Trust me Kol." I stepped closer to him. "She's more than likely buried near Wickery Bridge. I can remember hearing a very interesting story." The look in his eye told me that he was about to quiz me for the details but I stopped him. "I'll be sure to explain to you later."

"Well we better get going then. Who knows how long it will take to find, let alone dig up these bones!"

"Great. We should probably start at the bridge..." My voice trailed off as I realised he was already gone. I waited a while to think about this morning. Elena had ingested the vampire blood obviously hoping to turn if she happened to be killed today. Did she know we were after her? I still hadn't decided what to do about it. Kol didn't even know. Maybe I should let it slide and then she can surprise mother and Nik when she returns. The other option was to sell her out so that a loophole could be found to kill her. For good. I didn't want to make any hasty decisions so I decided to go and find Kol. It wasn't difficult because he stood right in the centre of the bridge.

"Took you long enough!" He moaned.

"I was having a think." I admitted approaching him. "Now like you said, we don't have time to chatter. Let's start looking for signs of a grave in the surrounding woods. It has to be somewhere within them."

"Would it be best for us to split up? That way we can cover everything quicker." He was rearing to go and already began to move.

"Good idea. Remember to look for initials carved into things like stone or wood. The older it looks, the more likely it is to be the correct grave. Call me if you find anything and I'll do the same. We have no time to waste and just know that I won't be getting my nails dirty." I flicked my blonde locks over my shoulder expecting a reply, but all he did was chuckle.

The woods were colder and darker than usual creating a creepy atmosphere. I grew more and more paranoid as time went on and sunset began. The thought of Klaus figuring out what we were doing scared me a little. He could dagger us whenever he wanted to and tear our family apart again. So it wasn't being daggered that frightened me, it was the thought of losing those closest to me after only just getting them back. The paranoia continued as I sensed someone watching me. A twig snapped behind me, but when I turned, they were gone. When I spun back to where I was facing, a gasp escaped my lips. It was Kol.

"I got you good didn't I?" His smirk annoyed me and I was sure he knew it too.

"Whatever. Did you find anything?"

"As a matter of fact I did. And I'm pretty sure it's exactly what we're looking for. Follow me." He led the way through the forest with intense concentration.

"I'm glad you showed up when you did. I was getting tired and extremely bored." I lied knowing that he would tease me if I told him about how anxious I was getting.

"At least with found it and thank you for your appreciation." It was obvious that he was grinning. "Here we are!"

I hadn't even realised we had stepped into a clearing. It was fairly small and empty apart from a single tree stump that lay in its centre. "You're right." I neared the tree stump and examined the letters carved into the side. C Petrova. Charlotte Petrova. "So how exactly are we going to dig this up? I don't see a shovel anywhere?"

"We don't need one. Stand back!" With that, Kol stood above the grave and stomped hard down upon it. The ground broke apart and crumpled. " Now I'll easily be able to remove the soil with my bare hands."

"You're disgusting!" I said before allowing him to jump in and start on his work. It took him about ten minutes to discover the ancient wooden box. The hole was only three foot deep so it was a simple task. He then pulled open the lid to reveal a skeleton dressed in diminished clothing. "Any part will do!" I called to him.

"Okay..." He was thinking about it.

"It doesn't matter which one." I sighed and went into the hole with him. "Give me the bag. I'll do it myself."

"Fine by me." He handed me a crumpled brown paper bag.

I took a random finger bone from the many that rested in the box and jumped back out. "That wasn't hard was it?"

"No, but at least now we can go back to the reception and chill for a few hours."

"We can do that but you're going home to change first! We have everything we need now apart from one thing. Elena!"


	5. Chapter 5: Necessary Changes

Chapter 5

-Elena's Pov-

I stared into his mesmerising eyes as we moved gracefully around the dance floor. His lips were close to mine and the warmth of his touch surrounded me like cocoon. The butterflies, the breathlessness, all the emotions from earlier on came flooding back to me. It was becoming too much. I had to pull myself away from him but it was a tedious task. Not because he was forcing me to dance with him, but because I didn't want to leave his arms. "I...Damon," The words fought to leave my lips.

"Shhh," He shushed me. "Let's just enjoy what time you have left human."

Before I could start my next sentence, a soft hand fell upon my lower back. I knew who it was before I even saw them. "Stefan!"

"Elena we need to talk about the...situation" Stefan kept his eyes firmly on Damon's.

"Okay I'll get Bonnie to meet us in the back room with some sage" I went off to look for Bonnie not wanting to leave Damon and Stefan alone for too long.

"Congratulations Elena!" Someone called from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was. "Thank you Elijah. I'm really glad that you guys could make it!" Knowing that I need to find Bonnie urgently, I started to walk away until he began again.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. However it seems like you're in a hurry so I'll let you go."

"Yeah I'm just looking for Bonnie. Have you seen her?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry that I can't be of any help."

"Okay, thanks anyway! I gotta run though!" My legs took off then as if they knew what to do all on their own. The huge crowds couldn't stop congratulating me and saying how beautiful I looked. The hall, decorated in red velvet and glowing white, seemed to get increasingly warm. It felt as if the beautiful flower arrangements, especially the little ones on the tables, could've died at anytime. I looked back towards the bridal table but it had been empty ever since desert and the toasts were over. The last time I had seen Bonnie was when Stefan and I shared our first dance. She was sitting somewhere random with Abbey, watching as we shared one of the first of many things we would do as a married couple. Maybe she went to the restroom. "That must be it!" I said to myself when I remembered how agitated Abbey looked. Bonnie most likely took here in there so she could feed. Just when I began to walk over to the ladies' room, the door opened with haste. Bonnie walked out with her mother following closely behind.

"Hey! I was just about to come and look for you!" She told Abbey to find some of her old friends then turned back to me.

"I was looking for you too! Listen, we need you to spell the back room with sage so we can talk about you know what." I waited for her to comprehend.

"No I don't know." She was clearly deep in thought. Then it came to her. "Oh! Okay can you meet me in the back room in about ten minutes? Everything should be ready by then!"

"Sure-"

"Well don't you look divine?" Rebekah smirked.

"Thanks I guess." Out of the corner of my eyes, Bonnie was beginning to move away. "I haven't seen you all night."

"Oh I had to go home to do a few things before I came here. Sorry!

"It's fine. Has Esther left already by the way?" She seemed to be everywhere I was a while ago.

"I'm not too sure."

"Okay well it was nice talking to you but I've got some business to attend to!"

"See you later then!" She was gone before I knew it.

"I'm going to get used to that!" I promised myself. Rebekah seemed like a different person now which made it harder to believe that what Damon was saying was true. And even if the originals were attempting to kill me, how do I know that she's involved. Maybe she was completely oblivious to what's going on. I didn't have far to go before I caught up with Stefan and Damon again.

"Did you find Bonnie?" Stefan placed his hands upon my cheeks.

"Yes. We have about a few minutes now before we have to meet her." I glanced at Damon still wondering what it would've have been like if he was the one placing the ring on my finger today. If he was the one that I shared my first dance with, and if he was the one that called me his wife. I knew it was wrong and I felt guilty. But those thoughts wouldn't leave my mind. "Or we could start making our way there if you want. What'd you think Damon?"

"The quicker things get done, the better it will be for you Elena in the long term!" Damon was again winning me over with those sweet eyes.

"He's right. I just want you to be safe and besides, Bonnie is probably finished by now!" Stefan agreed.

I led the way to the small dimly lit room at the back of the hall. Bonnie was sitting on an old looking brown table with the sage burning next to her.

"It's done!" She jumped up went over to Stefan. "Stefan do you mind testing it out?"

"Okay!" He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Bonnie began clapping loudly and then stomped over to the door to open it. "Here anything?"

"Not a thing." Stefan confirmed as he rejoined us. "So did you give her a good amount of your blood Damon?"

"It's enough to last her until the morning. Then I'll give her some more." He looked like he wasn't really listening.

"I hope for your sake it is enough. And yeah, why did you give her your blood Damon? It was supposed to be mine. Couldn't you wait?

"Who cares? It'll do the same thing in the end!" Damon was actually trying to upset Stefan. And it was working.

"Vampire blood is vampire blood no matter whose is. We'll still all be part of the same bloodline." I had to step in.

"Elena just because you have vampire blood in your system, doesn't mean we won't still protect you. This isn't a life I would wish upon anybody and I'm sure that you won't wanna miss out on having children of your own. Even if it's not with me." Stefan was obviously hurt by my choice to become a vampire should I die. He doesn't want me to go through the same things as he has been through.

"I know Stefan. I know!" Whether it happens now or next year, I will inevitably become a Vampire.


End file.
